Mediocridad
by vickyng
Summary: ¿Qué es lo que piensa HoroHoro una vez que se ha pospuesto el torneo de Shamanes? Una mirada a lo que cruza por su mente. Su sueño, sus amigos, y su propio ser. Horo's POV. No romance. One shot. ¡Reviews!


Este es un One shot. No tiene romance, ni acción. Quise ahondar en el pensamiento de Horo-Horo, hipotéticamente, en un futuro, después del Shaman Fight, cuando tiene ideas más maduras y puede ver las cosas desde otro punto de vista. Creo que, pese a ser uno de los personajes con más relevancia en el mundo de los fanfics, en la serie, salvo por el principio, no le dan preponderancia. En realidad, no le dan importancia psicológica a ninguno de los caracteres fuera de los principales. Con suerte, tratan, ya durante el torneo, un poquito a Ren.

Así que ya saben. Esto no tiene romance. Aún así, espero que lean.

One shot. Horo's POV. Se sitúa después del Shaman Fight. Como toda historia mía, algo oscura. By the way, Shaman King no me pertenece. Por supuesto, entonces, las ideas aquí expuestas son mías. No podría asegurar que Horo-Horo, bajo decisión de sus dueños, fuese a pensar como aquí lo pongo.

**---**

**Mediocridad**

No. Me volví uno más del montón, sin distinción ni mayor preponderancia en nuestro grupo. Y siempre sonreía, o golpeaba al moreno, pero fuera de eso, no era mucho lo que hacía. No. Perdí el papel, como actor que pasa, de principal, a secundario, por el poco rating que tiene.

No saben lo disminuído que me sentí ante Yoh. Sí, mi amigo. El todopoderoso Asakura, gemelo de Hao, que por ley del destino, sería el grandioso shaman que derrotaría al domador de los cuatro elementos. No había espacio para mí. A duras penas cabían algunos en esa historia. ¿Por qué yo, que iba con un sueño infantil, debería ser importante?

Fui perdiendo mi objetivo. No mi sueño. Ya no tenía razón para estar en el shaman fight, excepto mirar, y no parecer un cobarde rendido ante la obviedad de que no habría forma de llegar a la final. Todos lo sabíamos. Desde Ryu a Ren. Algunos lo ocultaban mejor, otros, lo aceptaban abierta y claramente.

Lo cierto es que yo nunca me pronuncié al respecto. Me hacía el desentendido, soñando con que mi nivel estaba cerca al de Yoh. ¡Qué iluso! A duras penas, podía cercarme a Ren Tao. Todo el poder que logré fue gracias a estar con la correcta compañía. ¿Mis propios logros?. Ja. Esos no existían.

Cuando se suspendió el torneo, decidí ocultar todo en mi mente. Sí, me dedicaría a mi sueño. Atrás quedaría todo lo pasado. Sentía, en el fondo, vergüenza de mí mismo. Por mi cobardía. Por mi incapacidad. Por el seguir una utopía que supe, desde el mismísimo día que conocí al prometido de Anna, sería incapaz de alcanzar.

Porque yo soy _mediocre_.

Mis sueños también lo son. ¿Un campo de plantas? Ja. Está claro que es imposible lograrlo en nuestra era, a menos que me hubiese convertido en el Shaman King. Y eso, aunque se reanudara el torneo y mis posibilidades, no ocurrirá. Soy de esos imbéciles que persiguen un ideal solo porque saben que son imposibles.

Porque no puedo vivir sin algo que perseguir. Si lograra mi sueño, si éste fuera algo realizable… Perdería la razón de vida. Sería infeliz.

Nadie nunca vio cuán irónica y hueca era mi sonrisa. Qué absurdas eran mis bromas. Puedo tener temple alegre; reconozco que la vida es hermosa. Pero es imposible mantener dichosa a una persona que se ha dado cuenta que sus sueños son imposibles. A alguien que ve cómo le arrebatan todo por lo que luchó y tuvo que pasar privaciones. Que, impotente, formó un proyecto futuro, al ver como destruían lo que más amaban. Y de pronto, le botan todo eso a la basura, de una estocada.

Y que es tu mejor amigo, con su deseo egoísta, y el encargo aún más banal de su prometida, el que te arrebata todo tu elevado y desinteresado sueño. ¿Qué le dirías? Nada. Solo apoyarlo. Quedarte cruzado de brazos, sabiendo que eres lo suficientemente imbécil como para seguir allí. Y tan débil, que cualquiera podría pasar por sobre ti.

Mi sueño… ¿Tan elevado? Tal vez, lo mantenía para tener un objetivo de vida, como ya dije. Porque se contraponía con mi forma de llevar ésta. Sí. Porque la humanidad no podría vivir con toda su comodidad en la naturaleza. Morirían personas en manos de fieras, o de pulmonía. Se acabaría el snowboard.

Contradicción.

Nunca existió, realmente, mi ideal. Era un estandarte vacío. Ah, y ahora que me doy cuenta de todo esto¿Me siento dichoso por saber la verdad, por ser sincero conmigo mismo? No. Absolutamente negativo. Me siento un bastardo. Un imbécil. Infeliz. A la deriva. Sin sentido, ni camino.

¿Dónde puede ir un hombre desecho, que es materia moldeable? Díganme¿Dónde esta el espacio en este mundo para un hombre sin sueños?

* * *

(Suena: White reflection – Two mix)

Espero que les guste este One shot. Es un monólogo interior, por favor entiendan, y por suerte, no es un fluir de la conciencia. Aún así, es algo reiterativo, por lo mismo, ya que el tiempo de la conciencia tampoco tiene muy buena redacción.

¿Comentarios, quejas, ideas?

**¡Reviews, Reviews, Reviews!**

Saludos,

Vickyng.


End file.
